


hanzo has good friends

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Movie Night, Sensory Overload, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: hanzo loves his friends even when they overwhelm him





	hanzo has good friends

Hanzo was watching a scary movie with Hana and Lúcio, seated between them with an incredibly fuzzy blanket they were all sharing. The lights were all off to add to the spooky atmosphere. 

Lúcio was clinging to Hanzo's arm, occasionally burrying his face against his shoulder. Hanzo, too, was a bit freaked out and returned the gesture with less dramatics. 

Hana, a horror movie enthusiast, was less affected by their film of choice: Silence on Deck. Essentially, a fishing boat comes across a mysterious object in one of their nets, which turns out to be an alien of some sort. You can guess the rest. 

"Hanzo, how are you scared by this?" Hana asked, shoving a handful of M&M's into her mouth. 

"It is...unsettling," Hanzo said, stealing some of the candy from her. "They are helpless, unsure who has been infected and who to trust. And the gore is a bit much for my taste." 

"I agree with Hanzo!" Lúcio said, taking the candy Hanzo stole from Hana. 

"Did they have to show the whole, eye thing?" Lúcio asked, cringing. He mimed a poking gesture, then made an exploding motion with his hands. 

"You guys have seen worse in real life," Hana pointed out, amused. 

"Hana, I don't eat people's eyeballs," Hanzo said, "...at least, not in front of witnesses." 

"You're disgusting," Lúcio said, laughing. 

Hanzo made a clawing motion at his face, and Lúcio mock yelled in pain. "Help! Hana, help me!" 

Hana snorted before throwing herself onto Hanzo, wrapping her arms around him. "Save yourself! I'll hold him off!"

Hanzo wanted to continue playing along, but all at once he was very aware of how much they both yelling and how much they were touching him. 

"Hana, don't! You're not strong enough!" Lúcio yelled, grinning as he attached himself to Hanzo as well. 

Hanzo winced, and felt himself try to shy away from them both, but they were on either side. 

"We can take him together!" Hana said. 

Hanzo smiled weakly, and lightly shoved at Hana's arm. His skin felt wrong where they touched, but he didn't know how to tell her without being rude. 

Suddenly, even the light from the television was hurting his head. 

Lúcio was laughing along with Hana when he spotted the uncomfortable expression on Hanzo's face.

"Wait, Hana, stop," Lúcio said. 

Instantly, Hana was off of Hanzo, concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Hanzo, you doing okay?" Lúcio asked,

Hanzo shook his head. "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Lúcio said, "just tell us what's going on?" 

Hana nodded, "Yeah, you can tell us." 

Hanzo brushed his fingers along the blanket. 

Hana went to put her hand on his shoulder, but stopped when he inched away. 

"You were yelling," Hanzo explained, "and touching me." 

Hanzo often initiated physical contact with Lúcio and Hana, but on his own terms and never so much at once. 

"So maybe we tone down the yelling," Lúcio said, "I'm sorry, man, I didn't know it bothered you." 

"We'll be more quiet from now on," Hana added. 

"Thank you," Hanzo said. 

"And you don't want to cuddle anymore?" Lúcio asked, feeling kind of disappointed. Hanzo was actually an excellent cuddler. It was probably because of he was so strong, and safe. 

Not that Lúcio was going to say that. Still. 

Hanzo cracked a smile. "I enjoy cuddling with you, both of you. I need to choose to, however. When I am touched without warning, it catches me off guard and I'm unable to prepare myself." 

"That's good to know," Lúcio said, "and we'll be more careful, right, Hana?" 

"Of course! Hanzo we love hanging out with you, and we want you to love hanging out with us," Hana said. 

Hanzo smiled. 

"Can we hug?" Hana asked. 

He nodded. 

Hana hugged him gently, then once she was done Lúcio hugged him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i know physical contact is a complicated thing with me when it comes to who can touch me and when and i feel like hanzo would be extremely affectionate with Lúcio and Hana but less so with others 
> 
> (that autistic feel when ur touch-starved but also touch-repulsed)


End file.
